Vying for Kira's Heart
by fllnangl
Summary: Set after Kira and Rei break up. Tatsuya is trying to win Kira's heart, but will Rei step in before that happens?
1. Trying for a Date

_Tatsuya Moves In... _

**This is set after Rei breaks up with Kira::**

Summary: After Rei and Kira break up, Tatsuya tries to be there for his long time love. But Rei's starting to get a little jealous!!!

* * *

"Hey, Kira. You want to do lunch off campus with Harumi and I?"

Kira stared up at him with her huge doe eyes. Tatsuya groaned. He couldn't stand those eyes. Those eyes made him want to sweep her off her feet and ravish her.

"Kira, c'mon! I'll bring Harumi with us so it'll be just like old times!"

A slow smile creeped over her face.

"O-okay. Thank you for thinking about someone like me."

Tatsuya laughed.

"You're doing it again, Kira. Just be sure to meet us at 12 out by the front gates. Harumi just got her license, so she can drive us!"

Kira blushed, and gathered up her books from her desk. As she left, Tatsuya grinned and then turned to go down the hall to Harumi's classroom to let her know. Unfortunately, he ran right into another man's chest.

"Yo! Watch where you're-"

He protested loudly until he looked to see who it was. Rei gazed at him, his blue eyes glassed over in a dangerous bored look.

"Are you hitting on Kira, Tatsuya? I thought you were over her since she obviously preferred me to you."

Tatsuya growled at his former best friend.

"Well, since you broke up with her, she's fair game as far as I know. Besides, don't you have to get back to your whore, Lissa? She's practically drooling over there."

Rei's gaze slid over to where his new girlfriend/ model truly was drooling at him. He rolled his eyes and smirked as she flashed her panties at him with a single wave of her hips.

"Reeeei! We're going to be late for our next class!"

She pouted adorably at him. Unfortunately for her, Rei turned his attention back to Tatsuya with a searing gaze.

"Don't touch Kira."

Tatsuya spat at his feet.

"She's no longer yours, Rei. And you didn't deserve her in the first place."

The two parted on uneasy ground, with the rest of their classmates cowering in fear at their rage.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Kira leaned against the front gate, a full half hour early. She hadn't had any class the period before, and could barely focus on her art. All she could think about was how unbelieveable it was for Rei to have broken up with her. She saw how his new girlfriend, a pretty foreign girl named Lissa molded herself to him; how she constantly caressed Rei, lust clearly written all over her pale face. Kira blinked back tears; she wouldn't cry.

"Kira."

She spun toward the sound of the voice, hoping that it would be Rei.

"Tatsuya?"

She bit back the disappointment that washed over her.

"You're really early you know? 'Rumi doesn't get done for another twenty minutes."

As the two began conversing, Kira felt eyes watching her, and when she whirled around to face the school, she could have sworn that she saw Rei's face watching her- twisted into a grimace.

"Kira, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long, long time now. And I'm hoping that you could please hear me out…"

"Ahm…"

She could only widen her eyes in surprise when Tatsuya suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. She melted in his arms, feeling the desperateness in his kiss. When they finally broke away for air, she opened her brown eyes.

"Tatsuya??"

"I love you, Kira. I've loved you for a long time now."

"Oi! Kira! Tatsuya! Get your asses in here before my teacher's catch me!"

They turned to see Harumi in her new Toyota beckoning for them to join her. Tatsuya smiled softly at her.

"You can tell me your answer later. Let's just have some fun!"

And so he dragged a still shell-shocked Kira into the car.

Rei growled low under his breadth as he watched Harumi pull out of the school's courtyard w/ a bewildered Kira and a very happy Tatsuya in tow. He didn't know why he felt jealous about Tatsuya and Kira; after all, he was the one who broke up with her, but he did know that he needed a distraction.

"Reeeei…"

So when Lissa began to rub herself all over him, he decided to give into temptation and forget all about Kira's unexpected outing.

* * *

>>Please review and let me know what you thought!! I'm still not sure if I should add another character who is vying for Kira's heart just to heighten the drama. Perhaps after Tatsuya tries for Kira?

>>If you have any other ideas please review! Great ideas will be appreciated!

>>Thank you for reading!!

nya


	2. Running Out

"Hey Kira, are you going to finish that sundae?"

Kira groaned and pushed the extra large sundae toward Harumi.

"I feel sick! How can you eat that much, Harumi?"

Tatsuya laughed his ass off as Harumi turned red and attempted to defend her growing appetite. He stopped though, when Harumi punched him in the shoulder- hard.

"Shut up Tatsuya! I'm a growing girl! I can't afford to keep up this gorgeous booty without the help of some ice cream!"

Tatsuya snorted under his breadth, but Harumi heard it and began giving him a noogie in front of everyone at the café. Kira began to giggle, and then laugh uncontrollably at the sight of her two friends noogieing each other. Both Tatsuya and Harumi stopped when they heard Kira's golden tinkle of laughter. They couldn't remember when they had heard her laugh ever since Rei had broken up with her. She stopped and blushed when she realized that her friends were staring at her as if she had grown another head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you two, but--"

Harumi barked out a laugh. She wiped a few stray tears from her cheek.

"If it makes you happy Kira, I'll be glad to oblige you some more!"

And so she went back to noogieing Tatsuya who once again began shouting insults at her.

"Dammit 'Rumi! Stoppit, you huge-hipped hippo!!!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"AAAHHHHH, KIRA HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!"

Kira burst out laughing again at Tatsuya's misery. Even she couldn't remember when she had laughed that hard.

**Three hours later…**

As soon as Kira passed through the front door, she sensed that something was very, very wrong. And when she noticed the extra pair of business shoes next to her mother's she began to feel the all-too familiar chills that ran down her spine whenever her step-father came home.

"Kira? Is that you? You're home late!"

"That's alright. You know how teenagers are these days. Kira, come here!"

She began to tremble at the sound of his voice. Vivid memories began to flash before her eyes. She heard his voice telling her to quiet down. Telling her to take off his belt- his pants so that he could-

"Kira?"

She blinked twice before noticing that her mother was standing in front of her; a concerned look flashing across her face.

"I- I'm not hungry, Mom."

"But Kira-"

"Please Mom, I'm not hungry!"

She wrenched free of her mother's grasp and fled up the stairs. She had to get away from his presence; away from the house. As she stumbled up the stairs, she heard her mother apologizing to him.

"I'm so sorry dear, I don't know what got into her."

**[Note:: If anyone remembers what Kira's mom's name is could you please tell me? Or else I might have to make up a name for her. I can't seem to remember what it was or if it was mentioned in the manga.**

"It's alright. I'm sure that she just has to adjust to the fact that I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere this time."

Kira nearly threw up when he said that. She couldn't even imagine what her life would turn into if he continued to stay with them.

_Once a rapist, always a rapist._

She covered her ears, wishing that the voice in her head would go away.

_Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Once a rapist, always a rapist._

Kira stumbled into her room and threw her bag on her bed, still trying to cover her ears. She needed to get away. She had to get away. Gathering some clothes and fresh underwear, she stuffed it into the large duffle bag that she kept hidden away in her closet. She crept down the stairs, careful not to make any noise. As she passed by the dining room, she heard him laugh.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright. And besides, with me at home now, that good-for-nothing boyfriend of hers wont ever bother her again. I'll be sure to take _very. good. _care. of her."

Kira gagged and quickly, but quietly, opened the front door and dashed into the night.

* * *

>>Please review!!! And no flames[please

>>Who do you think Kira's gonna run to???? Cuz it sure isn't Harumi!!

>>And again, if anyone can remember what Kira's mom's name was, please tell me. [If she even had a name to begin with. I'm not sure if it was mentioned in the manga.


End file.
